


Alone Together

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Corey finally have some alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Titled belongs to Daley c:  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Corey was pretty much holding his breath, his eyes watching his boyfriends every move; he hated how Jim would tease him, he wished so much that the man would just get straight to the point, _"It's not fun that way."_ He almost cursed out at remembering Jim's words when the man started his ministrations.

Jim was looking back at Corey now, his eyes studying the singers face, a grin plastered on his own. He knew Corey wanted more, he could pretty much feel Corey's need to go to the next step but, he wasn't done teasing the man. He'd only just finished sucking Corey's cock, dragging the singer so close to release then letting the appendage fall from between his lips, he had kissed the man's stomach and smiled at the feel of Corey's breath hitching for a moment.

Corey wanted to ask Jim what he was doing and why he had yet to make another move; he just couldn't find the words. He felt like he was swimming into a pool of chocolate as he continued to stare into Jim's eyes, he always loved them, even before they began dating; there was always something about the tall-man's brown eyes that drew Corey in.

Jim shot the vocalist a small smirk, he moved forward a little, he lightly licked Corey's abdomen and slowly trailed his tongue up to the man's belly-button, he then dipped the anatomy in and lightly swirled his tongue around.

Corey didn't expect the smirk he got from Jim and his stomach flipped in every direction as Jim's tongue passed along his skin; he moaned out softly as Jim's tongue played with his belly-button like that. He subconsciously bucked his hips and another moan left his lips as his throbbing cock hit Jim's chest; he knew he was spilling pre-cum again and he just wanted Jim to take him.

Jim lightly nipped Corey's abdomen with his teeth before slipping down the singer's body again, he wanted Corey to beg for what he needed; he licked Corey's cock lightly, enjoying the throaty-moan he got from the singer. He brought the head of Corey's cock into his mouth and sucked softly, lightly lapping away the pre-cum and purposefully moaning around Corey's cock as he tasted the seed.

Corey's entire stomach heated up, his whole body felt like it was on fire from Jim's movements and when the man moaned, Corey nearly lost himself, he managed to think of something else and held back from blowing his load. He could feel goosebumps prickling his skin and he knew he'd fall over the edge if he didn't get Jim soon; he bit the inside of his lip and closed his eyes.

Jim watched Corey, a mental sigh flowing through his head; he descended down, bringing Corey's length into his mouth and not stopping until his nose hit Corey's groin. He forced his gag reflex into submission then he pressed his tongue to the underside of Corey's cock and rubbed softly, his stomach flipping when the singer groaned out - Jim knew his own cock needed taken care of, he'd already leaked pre-cum and if Corey didn't give in soon, he would.

Corey felt like he was going insane, he wanted to cum so bad but he wanted Jim inside him first; he could feel that Jim wanted what he did, he saw it in the man's eyes too before he turned his attention elsewhere, he moaned as Jim began bobbing his head, the guitarist's tongue was massaging the underside of his cock and Corey almost screamed from the pleasure coursing through his veins - his entire core sparked up and a burning sensation seemed to spread through his body, he curled his toes and breathed deeply, "Fuck me James." He found himself moaning out those words.

Jim pulled away, letting Corey's cock slide from his lips; he then moved forward, holding Corey with one hand and his cock with the other, he steadied them both and pushed into Corey's waiting body. Jim moaned, relishing in the moan that passed by Corey's lips, he moved his hand to Corey's hip so both of his hands were keeping the singer steady as he pushed all the way in; he bit the inside of his lip but let out a few breathy-moans as Corey's walls moved to accommodate his length, he paused when he was in and he thought he could have cum at that movement: Corey's heat that surrounded his pulsating cock, didn't help at all.

Corey moaned as Jim entered him, he got what he wanted and he could already feel his climax too close, he just needed to wait for Jim. They had done things much more, time wasting than what had just transpired between the two; they both liked to drag the foreplay out when they knew they could hold back their climax, any other time, Corey would have come as soon as Jim licked his stomach; it seemed like, on one of those normal days, when they only had a short foreplay session before making love, Jim probably wouldn't have been able to hold on much longer than Corey.

Jim let himself settle, allowing himself and Corey to get used to the feeling of being together like this. Yes, they'd had sex plenty of times before, but one movement, when they were so close to tipping over the edge, it could ruin the long build up they had and that wouldn't be a good thing.

Corey just waited, he brought his arms up around Jim's neck and pulled the man closer, his legs wrapping around the man's body and patiently waiting for Jim to begin moving. He knew not to rush it, their sex was never like that anyway, foreplay or not, they would never rush their climax, it was so much sweeter when they dragged the feeling out.

Jim smiled when Corey moved like that, he loved being wrapped up in Corey's limbs, it made him feel amazing. After taking a small-breath to calm himself a little more, he pulled out a little then thrust back in; shivering a little at the half-gasp, half-moan he extracted from Corey.

The singer let out a full loud moan as Jim moved again; he completely loved the pleasure that was running through his body, nowhere was untouched and he felt like he was being struck by lightning: each spare spark running through his brain, making him feel a little fuzzy.

Jim repeated his movements again, relishing in the way Corey's body shuddered and the moans that poured from the vocalists mouth as he got a steady pace going. He shifted his hands and lay them flat on the bed, scrunching some of the sheets up in his fingers, he was moaning softly: pleasure rushing through his body like a mini tidal wave.

Corey's moans got louder as he began moving with Jim, the slow pace was still there though; Corey didn't mind at all, he was already close to letting go. Then again, it was his third time, feeling his stomach heating and beginning to coil as Jim brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Jim decided to pick up the pace, he loved how Corey just moved along with it, and watching as the pleasure changed Corey's features: his mouth open, his eyes closed and his nostrils flaring as he seemed to gasp for breath. Jim loved that he made Corey like that, he bucked his hips and groaned softly in response to the loud moan he got off Corey; he was glad to have found Corey's prostate.

The vocalist loved the way Jim's cock hit that bundle of nerves so precisely, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he, once again, shuddered against Jim, sighing happily at the shaky half-groans Jim let out, their faces seemed to be getting closer, their ragged breathes now touching and moulding together in the hot air; their bodies were secreting sweat and their cocks gushing with pre-cum.

Jim kept himself steady with one hand while the other moved down Corey's body, he found the singers leaking-erection and curled his fingers around the length, he stroked slowly despite their movements being a little quicker; he took delight in feeling Corey's pre-ejaculate over his fingers, he knew he was spilling more into the singers body, some seeping out when he bucked his hips a little harsher than he meant too.

Corey's breath hitched and he groaned out, his prostate being completely abused by Jim's cock; but he worshiped how precise Jim was. When Jim bucked his hips like that, Corey arched off the bed, his head tipping back, he was on the brink and ready to spill.

Jim thrust once more and groaned at the feeling of Corey's walls tightening around his cock, the man's cum then shooting onto his body and the vocalist letting out a long high-pitched moan, it was a little breathy too. Jim lost himself too, releasing into Corey and letting out a groan as he was milked dry.

The two shook softly as they enjoyed their blissful high; Corey let Jim go and held down a whimper as the older man pulled out, they were soon side-by-side and Corey was tucked up in Jim's arms: both completely happy with their actions.

Jim kissed Corey's head and smiled when the singer sighed happily, "I love you Corey."

"Love you too James." Corey smiled softly, he nuzzled his boyfriends neck and closed his eyes: completely tired out from the foreplay and their love-making; Jim smiled more, letting his own eye-lids shut and drifting off to sleep along with Corey


End file.
